Dinner party disaster
by fxwritersblock
Summary: As a treat, Erza get's to attend a dinner party! But some certain people HAD to ruin it!


**Rose: Hi! I'm doing my first Fairy Tail story!**

* * *

It was a rather peaceful day in Magnolia, Birds were singing, Exceeds that-were-at-the-moment-thought-as-wierd-talking-cats were eating fish...

And Fairy Tail?

_Well..._

" I PASSED!" Cheered Erza.

Erza Scarlet, had just pasted her S-class exam!

" Hnmp! You were just lucky fatty!" Protested an extremly angry Mirajane.

" But nee-san, you ended up failing because you fell off a clift." Whimpered Elfman.

" SHUT YOUR YAP!"

" And speaking of passing..."

Everyone turned their heads to Master Makarov.

" Yes master?" Erza's face turned serious.

" There's a council dinner party, and the Guild masters and Council men are all expected to bring a guest"

" So?" Erza didn't get it.

" For being the youngest wizard to pass an S-class exam, I would like you, Erza, to be my guest."

" WHAT?! NO FAIR!" Complained Mirajane.

_"Requip!"_

In an instant, Erza was standing in a pure white dress adored with black ribbons **( Just think of wendy's season 4 outfit, but with black lacy ribbons instead of red fat ones...)**

" I'll take that as a yes..."

* * *

It was now dinner time, Erza and Makarov made their way acrossed the halls in the council.

" So, what do you think about beingin the council one day?" Joked Makarov.

" No way! Until I'm around 50, theres no WAY I'm gonna work with a bunch of old geezers!" Laughed the Requip mage.

" And what's so bad about that?"

Erza turned around to see a boy about her age with blue hair and a red tatoo on the left side of his face.

Erza's smiling face turned into death it'self.

" JELLAL YOU FRIGGING BASTARD!"

Erza requiped a sword and slashed it towards "Jellal".

" Whoa! Whoa! whoa! I'm not Jellal!" Cried the boy.

" Then who are you?!" Hissed Erza.

" I'm Siegrain. Jellal's older twin brother... AND A NEW MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL!"

Erza, who was near killing point, calmed down but kept her blade in position.

" I'll get you later _Siegrain_"

" Now then... Shall we go dine?" Suggested Makarov, he already had enough trouble with Fairy Tail...

Erza sighed " Yes Master..."

The mages entered the dinning room.

Erza gasped, it was one of the most wonderful things she had ever seen, not the platinum furniture, but the frigging giant cake!

" It's beautiful!..."

The current councilmen in the room nodded in agreement.

" I've never seen such a beautiful cake in all my life!"

The councilmen sweatdroped at Erza's comment.

* * *

It's now been about half an hour since Erza and Makarov arrived...

" Erza, I'm going to tailk to some of my fellow Guild Masters. You go socialize with the other guests." Said Makarov.

" So you're Erza." Said a smooth voice.

Erza shivered and looked behind, there stood a short dude with a slightly- actually EXTREMLY creepy face!

" Hello Erza-chan, I am Ichiya. May I say, I have fallen head-over-heels for you?"

Erza stared in horror.

" Hey Ichiya, I think you're freaking Erza out." Seigrain approuched.

" _Men... _So Erza _honey_..." Erza shuddered at the word_ honey. _"...What kind of magic do you use? I smell a lovely parfum."

" I am NOT showing you any of my magic!" Claimed Erza.

" Forget it Ichiya, I don't think Erza would even try to use magic in front of the councilmen." Smirked Seigrain, he started leaning on the cake -_ the cake Erza likes..._

"..."

_SPLAT!_

Erza stood there in horror, Ichiya had smacked Seigrain who ended up spilling the cake! ERZA'S CAKE! WHAT A NIGHTMARE!

" YOU FRIGGING ASSHOLES!" Erza requiped 2 giant scythes and started approuching Seigrain and Ichiya.

**Meanwhile...**

Makarov and the other Guild masters, along with the councilmen were disscussing about lost magic.

" YOU FRIGGING ASSHOLES!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Erza, with 2 giant scythes approuching Seigrain and Ichiya.

" Oh god..." Sighed Makarov.

Soon, screams were heard, blood spilled, food was thrown and councilmen were running...

" Erza!" Yelled Makarov.

Erza immediatly stoped and pointed at Seigrain and Ichiya.

" They started it..."

The councilmen stared at Erza then at Makarov.

" No wonder she's an S-class mage..."

**Later...**

" Erza, I am very dissapointed of you!" Makarov glared at the 15 year old.

" I'm sory master I-"

" ERZA! YOU SHOULD HAVE USED A GIANT HAMMER!"

Erza stared at her master, then smiled.

" YEAH!"

* * *

**Bonus:**

At the tower of heaven...

" Man! Why?! Out of all the moments, WHY did I have to use body-link magic?!" Complained Jellal.

Jellal was covered in scratches and bruises, along with a black eye and some blood...

" Well what did you expect from Erza?" Asked Simon.

" DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Cried Jellal. " I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY ERZA!"

" Oh! So you can say her name but not me?!"

" SHUT YOUR YAP!"

* * *

**Rose: And that was the end to my first Fairy Tail story! please Review!**


End file.
